Call me Ishmael
by Schlub-Niggurath
Summary: Never having had a girlfriend before, SpongeBob is a bit nervous when he finds himself romantically involved with a certain whale girl.
1. A whale of a tale

-Originally, this was just one chapter long because I was upset over how few pairings of Sponge x Pearl there were, but it ended up being more fun to create than I thought. There's gonna be lemons in the next chapter, so be warned I guess?

 **Chapter 1: A whale of a tale**

When the purple house conch rang, the little yellow sponge knew something was up. He wasn't expecting any other calls today aside from his good buddy Patrick, who probably dozed off and forgot about their plans in the afternoon all together. But the coarse and rough voice on the other line tells him exactly whose ringing.

'Mr. Krabs, calling him on the weekend? On his one Sunday off in forever? This can't be good.' The plucky fry cook thinks.

"Ahoy there boyo!" The enthusiastic crustacean greets. "Say, ye didn't have any plans today now did ye?"

"Well actually Mr. K, me and Pat were gonna-"

"What's that ye say, yer not busy? Great! So how's about coming on down here and lending an old sailor a hand eh?" Mr. Krabs rudely interjects.

"But sir, it's my day off and I figured that-"

"You'll be here in five minutes ye say? Yer really working for that promotion now aren'tcha me boyo! Now don't be late, or yer fired!"

"Yes, sir..."

The conch call ends and a sigh escapes from the little sponge. Having already showered and prepped himself for his canceled trip to jellyfish fields, SpongeBob decides to head out immediately. He bids his diffident snail Gary goodbye and shuts the door to his pineapple home. Dressed in his usual attire of black shoes, white collared shirt with red tie and brown pants held up by belt, the young bikini bottom dweller breaks into his signature run.

He passes his green cephalopod neighbor tending to some petunias in his garden and gives one of his loud ritualistic salutations. Squidward is less than impressed and brushes off his kind gesture with a contemptuous groan. SpongeBob laughs as per the usual exchange of dialogue between them and walks gayly near his best friend's domain. He pauses to yell for the pink star but gets no answer. Going with his hunch that Patrick actually did forget, the disappointed adolescent leaves.

He eventually arrives to his destination and steps into the shadow of the colossal anchor that is his employer's home. A knock on the door is followed by the unmistakable pitter patter of the crimson shellfish's feet. The wooden door creaks open for SpongeBob to smile nervously at the toothy grin of his squiggle nosed boss.

"Bout time ye got here boyo, I was starting to think ye had fergotten. Well c'mon then, let's get to it."

The little yellow fry cook enters and asks "So what did you have in mind Mr. K? You wanna paint the house again?"

"Wha- no, no, no, not that, I've got something better in store for ye."

He leads his employee beyond the living room and to the set of stairs leading below. The stingy crab tells him that he needs help making some space in his crowded basement. At first, Eugene tried hauling his horded treasures on his own. But then he thought to himself, why do it all alone when he's got an eager lad like him to do all the heavy lifting.

"I guess it's finally time for that spring cleaning huh?" The little yellow fellow says with a timid laugh.

"If only it were that simple..."

The young sea sponge is in a corner now, hoisting a heavy carboard box and all its contents. "Whaddya mean Mr. K?"

"Ye see, I'm not doing this all just for me own sake."

"Huh, then who's it for?"

A door upstairs slams as heavy, creaking footsteps thunder towards the staircase. Each step taken puts tremendous strain on the wooden planks proceeding below into the basement. The little sponge has an idea of who it might be and quakes a bit in his shoes. His blue eyes spot the massive figure coming down and around the staircase and he feels his heartbeat quicken. Walking up to her father, is the daunting and hulking grey form of his daughter and only child, Pearl.

The massive cetacean almost reaches a menacing 8-feet high, easily making her one of the tallest inhabitants of Bikini Bottom. Her monumental body bulges from her ill-fitting gym apparel. It looks like she's gained some weight since the last time he saw her because all that extra blubber went right to her breasts, thighs and titanic glutes. Her meaty melons threaten to spill out from her pink sports bra, creating a bursting buffet of cleavage. Going lower to her pudgy belly, he ogles her enormous hips and fat jiggling rear that pushes her small rosy spats to their limit. Her butt is so round and expansive from her curving back, that it sticks out like a bookshelf.

She twists to her side while speaking to her father, giving the young lad an even better view of those lady bumps as they flow around her voluptuous physique. She then spies the little yellow guy from the corner of her eye and dismisses Eugene with a wave of her hand. Her impending approach is truly nerve racking as SpongeBob's casual act fails and he ends up spilling all the contents of the box he was carrying.

"Hey there Sponge, long time no see." The air-breather says, leaning forward to let her huge tits bounce before his eyes.

"Hiya, Pearl! W-what are you doing here?"

"Uh, I live here, duh?" She looks around the still messy and cluttered basement before turning back to him. "And what brings you here, Sponge?"

"I w-was just helping y-your dad, um, spruce up the place, yeah!"

"Figures he'd find some poor sucker to help him out." The large whale remarks snobbishly.

"It's not all bad, I like to help out a-anyway I can." He bashfully replies.

"Aw, isn't that sweet. Do a good job for me, m'kay?"

She rests a flipper on his flat, yellow head and caresses him till his face is flushed red. Pearl tells him not to work too hard, and stomps back upstairs. The young invertebrate's eyes never leave those swinging hips as they carry her rotund, wobbling cheeks out of sight. He quickly recovers the box to hide the swelling in his groin. His mind struggles to remove that image of her fat, lewd ass spilling from those tight spats, but that's easier said than done.

The remainder of his Sunday afternoon is spent lugging boxes, old furniture, family heirlooms and some more of Mr. Krabs' Navy memorabilia. In all that heavy hauling, he feels a special connection was established between him and his scarlet shelled boss. Eugene must feel it too as he tells the sweat stained young sponge to head up to the kitchen and fetch a six-pack from the fridge. Giddy at the prospect of spending quality time with the old veteran, he carries himself without showing sign of a hard day's work.

He grabs the pack of man's brew from the fridge, but doesn't return to the big-clawed crab just yet. Pearl's door is slightly ajar and the allure of a small peek inside is too strong to resist. The tip-toeing sponge crouches silently in front of the crack and gazes into her room. Hot pink coats every wall and lines the rug flooring, which that plump and giant booty of hers is currently seated. She appears to be in mid-exercise and has worked up a bigger sweat than either the little voyeur or her father.

This makes sense to him as Eugene explained during their tiresome laboring that he wanted to make space for his daughter to have her own at home gym. The reason for this is due to her affinity for small and less than modest outfits, especially when going out for a jog. He knows his little girl isn't so little anymore and her curvy assets draw more wandering eyes than he would like. Pearl thinks otherwise and enjoys the lustful stares her plumpness draws, much to the ire of old man Krabs. That is partially the motive behind him asking (or coercing) the young sponge into assisting him instead of getting someone more able-bodied. Eugene believes his chubby tease of a daughter has nothing to fear from such a harmless and gentle guy like SpongeBob.

But you see, the young sponge has a weakness for big butts, and can't deny that Pearl's is the fattest and roundest he's ever seen. He eyeballs that couple hundred pounds of female flesh stretching on a workout matt like a succulent platter of extra-large triple layered Krabby deluxe patties. Pearl is positioned on her hips, raising and lower her right leg. The outline of her meaty vulva showing with every upward motion of her huge thigh, pressing against the elastic material of her tight spats.

SpongeBob's brown pants start pitching a tent as her soft exhales and sweat slick skin sends more blood rushing south. Pearl starts to roll on her other side, compressing her thunderous legs and big caboose in her sluggish movements. He wants to see more, but knows Mr. Krabs is waiting for him back in the basement. Now there's no way can he forget about that ginormous booty.

Back with Mr. Krabs, the old shellfish gets caught up in one of his old stories from his Navy days and ends up almost drinking all the beer on his own. SpongeBob is impressed at Eugene's aptitude for staying sober and tosses some more idle banter with the aging veteran. The topic of discussion takes an unexpected turn when Mr. Krabs decides to bring his big princess into the scene.

SpongeBob is worried at first that maybe he did something to offend the large cetacean, but the old crab tells him it's nothing like that. He says that Pearl is at the age where she's taking an interest in boys and the concerned father has turned away more than several suitors already. Mr. Krabs isn't blind, he understands his daughter is more well developed than most girls her age. Apparently, the boys in her high school see Pearl as some exotic prize to be won. It's bad enough she's become such a ripe fruit for the pickings, but there aren't any other sperm whales in Bikini Bottom to begin with.

"I don't understand Mr. K, whaddya trying to say?"

The old sailor takes another sip from his last can and lets out a heavy sigh. "Look boyo, I don't like the idea of me little Pearl getting taken away from me one day, but it's gonna happen eventually."

"Ok? And why are you telling me this?"

"Ye can be pretty dense sometimes, ye know that SpongeBob? What I'm getting at is, I want ye to date me daughter."

"Wh-wh-what?" SpongeBob shouts, a distant thud from upstairs goes ignored by the two.

"Now don't you go acting innocent boyo, I saw the way ye was staring at her earlier. Or perhaps I made a mistake? Maybe yer making fun of me little Pearly cuz she's so huge! So which is it? Ye likes her or are ye not man enough to handle her? Eh? Well, speak up SpongeBob! I'm waiting!"

The small sponge sinks into the cozy vinyl chair and stutters a flimsy and incoherent response that vexes the old crab further. But before the young lad can be goaded into supplying a possibly false answer, an aggravated bellow comes from the stairs. Both SquarePants and Krabs are caught off guard at the abrupt intrusion of said whale girl thundering towards them. She stands in front of the timid sponge and frowns back at her dad.

"Stop trying force him to say something he doesn't mean, daddy!"

"But Pearly, I was just-"

She stamps her foot to silence him. "And I thought I told you to stay out of my personal life! I can choose whoever I want!"

SpongeBob gets no say in the matter as Pearl grabs his wrist and drags the little guy out the basement with her. Despite her unbelievable strength, she doesn't hurt his hand and releases the lad once they're at the anchor-house's front door. She tells the yellow invertebrate that it would be best if he left. SpongeBob feels guilty for some inexplicable reason and apologizes without really knowing why.

"Huh? Oh! It's alright Sponge, you didn't do anything wrong. I was just a little upset with daddy back there, not you." She reassures him with a smile forming below her square head. "But I really think you should leave now, it's getting late."

"Y-yeah, I guess you're right." The lad says while halfway out the door.

"Hey Sponge?"

"Huh?"

"Um, I won't tell daddy, but if you had to answer his question…" The colossal teenager asks while looking at the floorboards. "I mean it's fine if you don't wanna tell me, I won't force you."

There's a short pause from the rigid sponge, his face fills with determination as his hands ball up into fists. "And if I said yes? Could I t-take you out next weekend?"

"You mean like a date, right?"

"… yeah."

Pearl blushes, nodding slowly but surely. They agree on a time and a place that suits them both. The two then tell each other a very awkward goodnight before the door shuts behind SpongeBob. He can barely contain the amount of excitement stirring inside him and races home.

The young man enters his humble abode, waking his pet snail from his nap with his arrival. He tries to tell Gary of the good news, but the fatigued mollusk just hides in his shell and puts up a "do not disturb sign". SpongeBob laughs and heads up to his bedroom for the night. He hops in, sets his noisy alarm and tries to get some shuteye. That night, the young fry cook barely gets any sleep, tossing and turning at the anticipation of that not-so-far away date.

The following week carries on for what feels like an eternity. Next Sunday felt so close yet so painfully far. Nothing bothered him for the next seven days, not Squidward's comments, not unruly customer's like Bubble-Bass, or even a late-night haunting from the Flying Dutchman himself. Mr. Krabs did call him in on Monday to apologize for the way he acted and hoped he and the lad were still on good terms. SpongeBob told him he bore no ill-will against the protective father, but avoided telling him of his meeting with Pearl. His gut told him that he should hold off on that bit of information.

That fateful day finally arrived with SpongeBob jumping out of bed after getting only a few hours of rest. He dressed himself in his best pair of his identical outfits, and nearly races out his pineapple without showering or even brushing his teeth.

Once he's prepped and ready, he travels to jellyfish-fields as the pre-designated area where they'll meet up. It's particularly hot on this day, as summer is just starting to take hold over Bikini Bottom. Though he has nothing to worry about as his absorbent body takes care of any perspiration, the same can't be said for Pearl. He waves to the massive whale girl sitting (or breaking?) on a bench overlooking the vast green fields of the public park. She's all gussied up in her typical pink cheer-leader outfit which isn't holding up well against her enormous figure.

The "P" initial on her top is distorted from being stretched out by her huge breasts straining the fabric. Her pink skirt does a poor job at covering her seated rear and thus, her chubby sea-camel fin shows when she parts those thick thighs. Her rosy panties are striped and appear to be struggling to contain all that plump flesh. SpongeBob shakes his square noggin, dispelling his indecent thoughts and staring at her pristine white boots instead.

"Sponge, finally!" Pearl groans while wobbling over to him and grabbing his hand. She leads him, this time by the hand. "Gosh, I thought you'd never show up! It's so damn hot today!"

"Y-yeah I noticed." Sponge replies, ogling the sweat from her neck dripping between the divide of her mammaries.

"Ah! Sponge! What are you staring at? Don't get all weird on me! We're just going to see a movie and that's it, understand?"

"Yes ma'am!" The lad formally replies.

They arrive at the theater after a short walk and purchase their tickets when Pearl suddenly stops him. She puts a flipper on her hip and points to the food-stand. Now SpongeBob knows a movie's no good without some popcorn to munch on, but the poor lad's wallet goes broke trying to afford nearly every item on the menu. He carries the pile of snacks behind Pearl who only burdens herself with a measly large cup of soda.

They find their seats, which the lad is flabbergasted that his girl managed to fit all that whale booty into such a tight spot. He takes his seat next to her and passes all the junk food over to Pearl whose tummy is already rumbling. Sponge is confused when he receives a sour look from his date and asks if he did something wrong. She motions with a snap of head to the movable armrest between them. The little Sponge catches on quick and pulls the barrier up and outta the way.

"Ahem!" She clears her throat, raising a brow at him. "Sponge, have you ever been on a date before or what?"

"N-no, I haven't…" He murmurs softly as the advertisements come to an end and the lights dim.

"Oh? Well you're supposed to put your arm around my waist and make me feel safe. This _is_ the scariest movie of the summer after all."

She leans forward to let him grab her, but not surprisingly he doesn't even reach the other side of her rather slim waist. Pleased by his attempt, Pearl drapes right arm on his flat head to use like the armrest she just complained about. Needless to say, being squished up next to her isn't all bad he thinks. Her bra busting boobage presses on the left side of his face while her thick ass cheek and meaty thigh mold around his own square body. The sensation is heavenly, and the little sponge would have turned solid had he not seen the title screen of the film and remembered he's terrible with horror movies. Pearl did say it was scary, but how bad could "The Call of Cthulu" really be anyway?

* * *

Two hours later, SpongeBob is burying himself in Pearl's side with one curious eye ball braving every few seconds of gory madness from the film. As for his voluptuous date, she's busy downing the last buttery kernels from the jumbo bucket of popcorn. She tried offering him some earlier, but the part where the fish-folk of Innsmouth started putting everybody on meat hooks for gutting and skinning, the shivering sponge lost all appetite.

Pearl would normally rag on her friends or anybody else for being such a scaredy snail, but not SpongeBob. The way he clings to her, how his other hand sinks into her pudgy belly and grips it so possessively, she likes the attention.

She whispers "Hey Sponge, it's almost over. Look, they defeated the evil, what's-his-face! Uh, cocka-tulu?"

"Really?" He looks up to see the cosmic deity sucking the soul from each of the humans and dropping their empty husks like withered candy wrappers. Absolutely frightened, SpongeBob leaps into Pearl's lap and embraces her tighter than before.

His terrified, sapphire peepers stare up from her immense bust and makes her chest thump faster. He sniffles, saying sorry for grabbing her so abruptly. A stifled gasp comes from her huge hooters as SpongeBob is smothered deeper into them. She keeps him snuggled firmly on her chest with one flipper gently stroking his back. His efforts to speak are muffled in her absurdly large bosom as Pearl takes a quick sip from their shared soda. She gazes at his trembling form that's now filled with confusion and decides to ease her little guy's nerves.

"I know you're new to this Sponge, but you're the one whose supposed to make me feel safe. Not the other way around silly."

He closes his eyes in shame, to prevent himself from leering at her bountiful bust.

"You're really pushing your luck by the way, second base on the first date is a big no-no with me. But since you're such a cutie, I'll make an exception."

SpongeBob spends the last half-hour of the horror flick cuddling on the tall whale girl's lap like a child. There's no denying that he's lost some manly points. But if sacrificing his masculinity gets him thirty-minutes with those supersized titties, then it's not a complete loss.

When the movie does end, SpongeBob gets the hint and hops off her warm, plump body. Her dried sweat strengthens her natural feminine odor, it lingers on him long after they separate. Pearl also seems uneasy as they exit the theater. She says to him that maybe they should call it a day, but the yellow sponge has no intentions of ending their date so soon. He takes a chance and steals her flipper in his palm; his resolute gaze hits her astonished expression.

"Pearl, don't go! I know I shouldn't have taken advantage of your kindness like that, and I can't just let you go home looking all bummed out. Let me make it up to you, please?"

She looks at her flipper being grasped firmly in his hand and then to him. "How?"

"You'll see."

He takes her back to jellyfish fields as the sun has begun drifting into the horizon and the water delivers the cool breeze of the encroaching dusk. Pearl complains that it's getting late and Mr. Krabs might start getting suspicious. SpongeBob just tells her it'll be all right and urges her on.

They come to a hill overlooking most of the park and coral formations surrounding the untamed land. He has Pearl sit as he takes the spot right next to her, wrapping a hand around her waist with more confidence than back at the theater.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna try anymore funny business?"

"But I need to make sure you're safe, it's dangerous here near sunset." He fibs to her.

"Oh really?" She questions, giving him a pensive look. "And how exactly is it dangerous here? In jellyfish fields?"

"You, uh, m-might get stung! Yeah that's it!"

"Awww Sponge, don't tell me we're just hear to watch the sunset. That's so lame... and corny... wow."

The flaring yellow star simmers red as it leaves a pink and purple streak in the flower clouds above. It disappears below the distant fields, appearing as if it landed on the Earth and could be found waiting for morning a short trek away. SpongeBob sees the effect of this scenic view on his date and hits her with his romantic wit.

"You know, It's almost as b-beautiful as you."

"…"

"Uh, Pearl?"

She falls onto the grass in a fit of laughter. "Seriously? Oh Neptune! I can't believe you actually said that! Now that's lame! Ha-ha-ha!"

"Gee, thanks for laughing in my face. I guess I can walk you hom- Ah! What are you-"

The young lad is incapable of speaking another word as he finds himself atop the whale girl and deep into her soft lips. Never having even kissed a girl on the cheek before, he clumsily presses his mouth against hers. Pearl doesn't seem to mind his inept skill and just guides him with her invading tongue. He's not sure why, but sucking on her wet and slimy appendage feels nice. He likes the way she overlaps his own pink tongue and swaps her sweet spit into his mouth.

Pearl tastes so good! His thoughts grow cloudy with his swelling crotch bulge. And though the position of their interlocked mouths is strange due to her big square head, SpongeBob is still able to mash his lips into her maw without fuss. He loses himself to his desire for a few minutes and returns to reality upon feeling Pearl's right fin weakly pushing on his chest. His lips leave her own with just a few threads of saliva connecting them still. The little Sponge is horrified at what he sees. His right hand pins her left flipper to the ground while his other hand sinks into her one of her massive chest globes. He takes one look at the uncertainty in her aqua blue eyes and jumps off her to land face down in the grass.

"Pearl are you okay? I s-swear I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm so, so, so sorry!" The little guy grovels on his knees while bowing before her.

"Whoa, relax there Sponge! You weren't hurting me. I was just nervous because of how fast things were moving." Pearl admits while fixing her shirt.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't let just anybody kiss me on the first date, let alone cop a feel you little perv!"

"Sorry!"

"It's okay though, because today I had fun with my new boyfriend." The chubby teenager says with a smile and pat on his flat noggin.

"B-Boyfriend? Me?"

"Duh, Obviously! Now be a good boyfriend and walk me home. Daddy's gonna be upset if I'm not back before eight."

"S-sure!" The eager lad stumbles forward in an attempt to hold her flipper. He ends up grabbing her flared hips for support and is in absolute awe of how his fingers dig into that soft blubber.

What SpongeBob doesn't realize is, due to his meager height of 4 and a half feet tall, his long, erect nose jabs into her squishy mound. The last fish that was this bold got his face rearranged, but SpongeBob's innocent and apologetic, sea-pup eyes make her hesitate. She shoves him back and threatens to test the regenerative properties of his limbs if he tries that again.

They start walking in silence, but Pearl knows her little guy isn't that kind of horny sea-dog and takes his hand for herself. His small stature proves problematic again as her swinging gait has her plump thighs bumping him with every step. SpongeBob begins to truly feel his diminutive sense of scale in comparison to her gargantuan curves and is somewhat relieved not many fish are out this late. The couple soon returns to the Krabs residence and pauses right at the front.

The little sponge is ignorant to her subtle hints, her puckering lips and flirtatious bat of her eyelashes. It all goes right over his pure, four-sided head. He simply wishes Pearl goodnight with that goofy smile he's always wearing. SpongeBob manages to take one foot off her doorstep before he's ripped off the ground. A muffled whimper is barely audible as the small sponge is compressed between Pearl's arms and her bra-busting boobage. The warmth of her chest and fruity fragrance of her womanly aroma, it turns his limbs into noodles. His dreamy eyes look up just in time to see her thick, crimson lips. They press onto his forehead, wet but incredibly soft. She leaves her mark and stares into his distant gaze. His arms suddenly wrap around her bountiful figure, hands kneading her generous sides.

"Ooh! Why don't you try a little lower?"

Coming out of his titty induced stupor, he stops his hands right at the exposed dimples above her titanic backside. He struggles in her grasp to give Pearl the message and she lets him down gently.

"No! I'm not th-that kind of sponge…"

"I was only teasing, no need to get all worked up, Sponge." Pearl says, unlocking her door and stepping halfway inside. "Maybe next time I'll let you have a peek?"

"Pearl?"

"Text meeeee!"

She shuts the door and her thundering footsteps fade into her home. The lad is left to his own devices, mulling over the day's events. He didn't seek out Pearl because of what Mr. Krabs said, but rather on his own accord. If that's the case, then why does he feel so uncertain about his newly formed relationship with her? Is it because she's the first girl he's ever called his own? Or perhaps something on a more basic level? Her size for starters, it's intimidating to say the least.

He ashamed to admit it, but throughout their entire date, his eyes kept lingering to her most prominent physical attributes. Those fat jugs pushing against the thin fabric of her shirt, the outline of her bra clearly visible. Her taut belly, though not by any means grotesquely game breaking, appears to have a healthy jiggle and weight to it. But these assets pale in comparison to the meat of her thighs and butt. Pearl's body looks like an uneven hourglass, her legs could snap a fish's spine from sheer weight alone. Her big caboose, well that thing's downright deadly! She probably has that weapon registered with a license to crush.

As the young sponge walked home, he checks his shellphone. Texting her now would be nice, but he doesn't want to come off as too clingy on the first date. Then again, would she be expecting a late-night conversation, or would she have turned in early already? Relationships are strange, thinks the lad.

He reaches his pineapple domain and jumps right into bed. His pet snail meowing to get his attention. And after refilling his mollusk's food bowl, the yellow fry cook rolls around in his covers. His aching loins keep him from sweet, blissful slumber. That night, his addled mind is filled with much tossing and turning, images of Pearl and her sinful body run rampant in his dreams.

* * *

Endnote: Not gonna lie, I'm a huge fan of _Dingoringo30_ as if you couldn't tell from the huge similarities in my trash pic.


	2. Extra blubber

\- What have I unleashed? Dear Neptune, help us all...

 **Chapter 2: Extra blubber  
**

 _Wednesday_

It's the odd hour of the day at the Krusty Krab, neither lunch nor dinner, but something in between. Customers are sparse and few, the dining room is packed meagerly. New comers seem to arrive in intervals set too far apart from one another. The Krusty crew is especially bored.

Squidward has taken it upon himself to read his trendy magazines that SpongeBob can't seem to comprehend their appeal. The young fry cook passes the time organizing his work environment and making sure everything is in tip-top shape. As for old man Krabs, the stingy crustacean groans through a stack of monthly bills, no easier than the last and no less painful. The day seemed utterly uneventful until SpongeBob heard the stuck-up voice of his girlfriend. He stands on his tip-toes to peek through the kitchen window near the stove and catches a glimpse of his goddess.

Pearl is surrounded by her usual flock, all blabbering about things a lad like him could care less about. His attention is locked solely on the massive cetacean and her smug grin. Her azure eyes dart towards him for a brief moment and she waves a flipper. He feels the need to hide and return to his work, but there isn't much work to be done when the restaurant's not busy now is there?

The floorboards creak with the heavy thud of her approaching form. What in the world is Pearl thinking, he wonders. A door to Krabs' office is just a few feet away to the right of the stove and her presence is impossible to ignore. He's certain all the patrons were made aware when she stomped in, if not then they certainly would have once they got a look at her overdeveloped body. He immediately goes to flipping patties for imaginary customers that haven't order as Pearl emerges in the corner of his eye.

"Sponge! Guess who!"

"Pearl, I told you not to come back here! Your Dad could c-come in at any moment." The lad sheepishly replies, focused on whipping up some mouthwatering Krabby Patties.

"So what? It's not like we're doing anything wrong?" She shoots back with a pout.

"I know that! But it's better safe than sorry."

"Oh alright you little guppy, I'll go if it bothers you so much."

But SpongeBob really doesn't want Pearl to leave and decides to weighs his options as she heads for the door. On the one hand, he could indulge her for just a minute longer. Although on the other hand, her father could burst in and question their strangely intimate dispositions towards one another. He's seen what Krabs has done to Pearl's previous boyfriends in the past who over stepped the strict boundaries he laid down. And to be fair, eye-level above the neck coupled with no physical contact whatsoever wouldn't exactly be easy for someone romantically dating a voluptuous whale girl like her. The young lad says barnacles to it all and rushes Pearl before she can exit.

He takes her flipper and leads her back. Before the tall blonde-haired beauty can react, her little man embraces those thick thighs of hers. A bit too enthusiastically she might add, as whether intentional or not, her pink skirt is hiked up and draped on his flat head. The sponge takes one whiff and opens his eyes to see her cherry colored panties. The fabric's damp and sticky with a pungent stench emanating from her groin. The smell is so strong that it has him stunned, his own crotch fills with vigor.

The moment is abrupt as two familiar grey flippers hoist him up effortlessly. He's brought to Pearl's blushing scowl. She speaks like a hungry predator eyeing its prey.

"You saw, didn't you?"

"It w-was accident Pearl, honest! I was just trying t-to stop you from leaving!" He whimpers.

"You stupid, cute little Sponge! Come're!"

She smashes his thin mouth into her fat kisser, basically shoving her tongue down his throat. He curls his arms on his torso and crosses his legs over his throbbing bulge. Pearl's lips are even sweeter than he remembered, her big tongue wrestling his own small appendage makes his erection jump all over the place. They smooch at an angle beneath her large head as the lad can't stop his boner from poking her meaty melons. Their lips separate with a messy web of spit joining them, to which Pearl rolls her tongue around to wipe herself clean. She moves near his ear and whispers.

"Don't get the wrong idea Sponge, but I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since our date."

"M-me neither! I want you- I mean I wanna spend time with-" She shuts him up with another nasty smooch.

"I want you too, and I'm can't wait anymore! Let's go to my house."

"N-now? I can't. I don't g-get off till eleven." The panting lad stammers.

"Oh don't you worry about that, I'll make sure you get off early tonight."

Something about that statement makes his whole-body shiver in more ways than one. She lowers him back to the floor and struts her stuff to Mr. Krabs' office. She goes from sounding like a lustful street walker, to a dutiful, goodie two-shoes, daddy's little girl. After some few minutes she leaves a notably upset Eugene Krabs and walks back to her friends. She looks back and gives him a knowing wink before laughing it up with her posse as if nothing happened.

A few hours later, at around nine o'clock, Mr. Krabs walks in. He rubs the back of his head, looking guilty and at the same time annoyed. The old crab tells his fry cook that business has been unusually slow today and that another personal matter at his home needs his assistance. Eugene apologizes for making such an inappropriate request of his employee and says he's free to decline if he wants to. SpongeBob agrees without hesitation, making the overprotective father second guess. But this is SpongeBob he's asking and not some hot shot, beef for brains jock that normally comes knocking for his daughter's hand, among other parts. Krabs informs him that it involves his beloved "Pearly" once again. He plays coy and asks what for. His boss just tells him it's something part of her workout regimen, and that she requested him specifically.

With that settled, SpongeBob heads out the Krusty Krab prematurely. He makes it to Pearl's house, sweating up a storm already from how fast his legs carried him. His chunky assed girlfriend greets him, dressed in her skin-tight gym apparel once more. She giggles as he nervously waves at her, his hard-on twitching in anticipation.

"C'mon Sponge, why don't we start with some warm ups?" She points to a pink and blue matt on the living room floor.

"Huh? Oh! Right, warm ups. Ha-ha!"

The two begin with simple stretches, touching toes and cracking joints. SpongeBob can't take his eyes off Pearl for a second and keeps looking at the clock. Mr. Krabs might trust him enough to be home alone with his daughter, but he's still a boy and that's enough excuse for him to rush home as quick as possible. Ten minutes of standard exercises pass and the small guy's beginning to think Pearl's forgotten. She hasn't.

"I think we're ready for something more, up close and personal. Why don't we take this to my room? Oh and, you can leave the other matt there. We only need one."

He hurries behind her, gaze glued to the immense ass cleavage popping out from her straining pink spats. It takes a godly amount of self-restraint to withhold the urge to smack that big bubble butt, and Pearl is fully aware. She sets the matt down and positions herself on all fours.

"Come on Sponge, grab my hips from behind. I need support for this next one."

The lad doesn't need to get on his knees to be at an even level with her and sinks his palms into her ample hips. His skinny arms rest on her huge rear, the flesh of each cheek conforms around his limbs like resting on two pillows. The next thing he knows, she sends that fat ass back onto his waiting stiffy. Pearl assumes the "downward sea-dog" and reaches forward with her own hands. Her arched back and protruding booty doesn't make holding on easy, his throbbing bulge grinds on her abundant flesh. SpongeBob can't stop himself from pressing his aching loins into one of her fat glutes and humping the wobbling meat like the impatient virgin that he is.

Pearl bites her lower lip and looks back to whine softly. She tells him to be gentle but receives a grunt and another rough thrust from his swollen manhood.

"Pearl! Please, I can't take it anymore! Lemme stick in, I wanna do you so bad!"

"But what if daddy come's home early?" She squeals innocently.

"I d-don't care, I want you now!"

She shifts onto her back and smothers him in her arms and bust. "Wow, you're a real smooth talker, aren't you Sponge? Oh! Hold on! You did remember to bring condoms like I told you, right?"

"…uh, no? Does this m-mean we can't do it then?"

She rolls her eyes for a second and whips one of those sealed rubber packets out. "Well, I got a spare that's still good. I think…"

The two say no more and lock lips again. SpongeBob wastes no time in lifting her sports bra to free those colossal titties. He kneads her sleek globes, squeezing and rotating those bouncy breasts without care. Each one many times bigger than his head and far heavier than he is. His palms tug her areolas and middle fingers jam into the slits till those puffy nipples come popping out.

Pearl winces from how forcibly he squishes her tits and how possessively he sucks her tongue. She wants him to slow down, worrying that he's getting too excited, but his energetic thrusts into her pudgy belly tells her that's not happening. She does know of one way to get her little boyfriend under control and places a flipper on his bulge.

"A-ah! Pearl, no!"

"Gotcha! Now let's have a look at that little eel of yours."

She unzips his fly and shakes his pants and boxers down to his ankles, revealing his package. His six-inches of manhood would be average for any fish, but given Pearl's enormous size, it looks positively tiny by comparison. She stifles a rising giggle, not wanting to hurt her little boyfriend's pride on his first time.

Her palm then engulfs his member, tenderly feeling and rubbing the sensitive organ. It doesn't feel as hard as when SpongeBob was humping her booty? Maybe he's nervous now that it's out in the open? She doesn't want her cute Sponge to feel so anxious and comes up with a solution to calm his pre-coital jitters. Her flipper forms a tight grip, moistened with spit as she tells him to give her a taste of what to expect.

"B-but Pearl, this is embarrassing!"

"Just trust me Sponge, you'll feel more relaxed if you do."

"O-okay, I'll try." The lad blushes before giving her fist an awkward thrust.

Pearl holds her flipper steady as he tries a few more times, gasping euphorically with each attempt. She wears a gentle smile to coax another energetic hump from her little man and strokes his length whenever he rests. His cock engorges with confidence and throbs with desire. Her flipper turns into a vice as she starts jerking alongside his slow but vigorous thrusts. Once Pearl gets a sticky dribble of pre-cum leaking on her palm, she tells SpongeBob it's time for the main event.

He helps her pull down those sweat soaked spats to her knees and positions himself between those massive thighs as told. Pearl preps the rubber's tip and slides the elastic purple tinted condom over his shaft.

SpongeBob places his blood-filled, protected penis at her puffy sex, and pauses. Pearl looks up to see what's wrong and discovers his shy, uneasy visage.

"What if I can't k-keep it up, or I f-finish too soon?"

His wide-hipped, busty whale girl embraces his body with her legs to urge their pelvises together.

"Don't you worry about any of that. Let's just enjoy ourselves, m'kay?"

His penis enters her drooling slit, parting her plump labia and burrowing into her depths. Her velvety innards pull him to the base as their groins kiss. SpongeBob's face contorts from the pressure squeezing every inch of him, the intense heat of her womanhood cooking his throbbing weenie. He doesn't want to just yet, but the semen is already rising within him. The young sponge waits, figuring he can edge his orgasm down if his erection remains still. A good plan if Pearl didn't begin gyrating her hips like a professional belly-dancer.

SpongeBob grabs her chubby waist, clenching his abdominals in his vain efforts to control himself. He collapses on her soft belly, unable to prevent the inevitable mind-numbing pleasure from taking hold. Pearl just gingerly rubs his back as his whole body convulse with each gush of his warm seed. She can feel the latex ballooning inside her, his ejaculating penis squirting rope after rope of sperm. When he settles, Pearl calls his name with the sweetest voice he's heard yet. SpongeBob glances up from her belly with watery eyes and quivering lips.

"I-I couldn't even last a few seconds…"

"It's okay Sponge, not a lot of guys last long with me anyways. You just need more practice is all." Pearl reassures while presenting another rubber of a different color.

"Really? So does that mean we can d-do it again?"

"Yep! Now hurry up and stick it back in already!"

SpongeBob secures the vibrant blue shield on his willy and plunges inside his plump girlfriend for round two. The eruption of his first orgasm has robbed his phallus of some sensitivity, allowing him to focus on pleasing Pearl instead. He assumes that because she's so large, her pussy needs a real rough workout in order for his meager manhood to have any real effect.

The lad proceeds to jam his rod in and out of her tight cunt with all the strength his lower body can muster. Pearl's fat, juicy pussy grips his length harder while her meaty legs squeeze him closer. She bites her lower lip as her faint whining is drowned out by the sound of flesh smacking flesh.

His small hands cling to her fertile hips, propelling tenacious his thrusts forward. Hearing his excited grunts and pleasured groans has Pearl throwing her head back to moan. She knows just what guys like to hear when pumping her silly, and SpongeBob is no different.

"Sponge, not so hard… my pussy can't take it…"

"A-ah! I'm sorry Pearl, I'll g-go slower if it hurts!" The concerned yellow invertebrate replies.

"No you dummy, you're supposed go harder when I say that."

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said! Just do it!"

The bewildered young sponge shrugs and continues slamming into her vagina, his smooth crotch smacking her shaved mound. He fondles the fat of her thick thighs, caressing the plumpness of her vulva as his cock churns her innards. The young lad just can't get enough of how soft and pudgy she is. He's especially smitten by that hot whale pussy. The way her folds undulate around his cock makes SpongeBob whimper for impending release. Not to mention the smell. Her raunchy sex vapor muddles his senses and leaves him with a vague expression.

But he doesn't have the experience nor the will to resist the expert dick milking strokes of that plump snatch. His balls tingle and tighten with surging seed. Her pussy too swells and compresses with a newfound force.

"Pearl, I can't h-hold it anymore!"

"But I'm close too! Just wait a little longer!" She moans, rubbing the tensing muscles on his back.

"There's no w-way! I can't!"

"Sponge no! I said-"

Just then the loud slam of her front door resonates throughout the quiet home. The two panting teenagers turn into statues as they hear the tell-tale pitter patter of the old crustacean's feet across the floorboards. His guttural voice calls out to his daughter, whose less than hesitant to respond. Pearl's mostly annoyed at the interruption more than anything else, but her little boyfriend doesn't share her sentiments. She looks at him to see her tiny sponge's lips quivering and his eyes filled with horror. There's no denying that her father would do unspeakable things to any guy he found home alone with her. And though the small fry cook had his approval to come over, that probably doesn't entail plowing his daughter in her own bedroom. Not even SpongeBob would be spared his vengeful wrath, she needs to act quickly.

"Hey Sponge!" She whispers to get his attention. "I got an idea. Just follow my lead."

Not another minute later and a big meaty claw knocks on her door. Pearl gives her dad permission to enter, the old Navy veteran skitters in with an inquisitive look about. His nose twitching as if expecting to stumble upon a scene that shouldn't be happening in his home. And to his surprise, there isn't. Well, sort of.

"Hi, d-daddy. Back from work so early?" His whale child excitedly asks, on her flippers and knees.

"Yeah, business wasn't so good… and…" He raises a brow, eyeing the oddity before him. There's his pride and joy, wearing her gym outfit while poised on all fours. That doesn't bother him one bit. What does grind his gears, is his most trusted employee waiting nervously at her rear.

"Pearly, ye mind telling me what SpongeBob's doing behind ye?"

"What are you talking about? Don't you remember? I asked if I could b-borrow him for some new workout techniques I learned."

The red crab runs his claw back and forth under his lip with squinted eyes targeted at the abashed sponge. "I remember that. I just don't recall saying he could put his hands on ye. Well boyo? Ye gonna tell me why yer grabbing me daughter's hips like that, or are we gonna have a problem?"

"Sir, it's not what it looks like!" The quivering sponge says. "I w-was just…"

"Just what, eh? Looks to me like yer having some fun back there!"

"Mr. Krabs, I can explain!" SpongeBob responds as Pearl listens carefully.

"Okay then, explain yerself."

"It's… um… it's, yoga! Yeah that's it! There's a lot of stretching involved and it's supposed to be really good for-" The lad is interrupted by old man Krabs.

"Show me."

"Wh-what?"

"I said, show me boyo! I heard of yoga, but I never seen it with me own eyes."

That's when the young sponge loses his confidence as there's no way he could physically separate from Pearl at the moment. Not with Eugene standing there and his yellow cock buried so deep in his daughter's vagina. Luckily, Pearl's arched back and mountainous booty, obscures the view of her ripped spats and his fly's undone zipper. Mr. Krabs starts getting suspicious when the boy refuses to budge and can do nothing but stammer aimlessly. Pearl wanted SpongeBob to handle this alone since her father might get suspicious if she gets too defensive. But she knows if they don't do something, then he'll figure it out eventually.

"C'mon Sponge, just like we practiced."

Mr. Krabs watches as Pearl straightens both arms behind herself, letting the lad grab her wrists to prevent her from falling forward. She keeps her face blank while pushing her huge chest out, emphasizing her massive posterior with the curve her back's forming. SpongeBob, still hilted inside her to the base and on the verge of exploding, is whiter than Moby Dick himself.

SpongeBob keeps his eyes ahead, using all his power to not ogling the cleft of her fat booty escaping her small shorts. His girlfriend proceeds to gradually push her fat ass back, moving forward and repeating the whole process at a leisurely pace. The poor lad isn't ready to handle a booty that big and is about to bust inside Eugene's daughter right before his very eyes when something else happens. Pearl's coochie suddenly clenches up and spasms around his length, sending SpongeBob over the edge as well.

The little yellow dude doesn't care anymore in his euphoric state of orgasm and sinks both his hands into those tremendous butt cheeks. He puffs his own chest out and inflates another condom with his sponge goo. But SpongeBob knows he needs to hold back to some extent and stops himself from thrusting.

It looks like her old man's none the wiser, aside from a disapproving glance of his hands pinching that huge caboose. Her father simply asks Pearl if she's okay after seeing how hot and flustered her face becomes. Pearl manages to break out of her lethargic post-gasm state to tell him she's fine. Her weak smile has him dubious at first, but he doesn't make much of it. After all, it's SquarePants he's talking about. Mr. Krabs shakes his fatherly intuition and apologizes to SpongeBob for thinking otherwise. The aged crustacean goes to leave the room and turns to asks that his fry cook go home as it's getting late into the night. His footsteps then fade downstairs towards the basement before the young couple can feel at ease.

SpongeBob pulls himself out of Pearl, tumbling backwards to rest flat on the mat. With a groan and dreamy gaze, he looks down at the cum filled rubber hugging his penis and then to that gargantuan whale ass. She waves her big butt from side to side, her thick buns obscuring her plump vulva.

Her fat ass sluggishly sways once more before Pearl's exhausted legs give, and she collapses on her side. Whether it was their horizontal dance or extensive workout that did her in, she isn't sure. What she is certain of though, is that SpongeBob's got to go.

"Sponge?" Her weak voice beckons to him. "Hey Sponge, you listening?"

"Yes Pearl?" He responds, hobbling next to his large girlfriend.

"I can't believe you did me like that, and right in front of daddy too. You're a bad boy."

The lad puts a fist to his mouth and looks mortified. He stutters some words of regret while hiding his still eager manhood. "It j-just felt so good… and then your b-butt started moving… I couldn't control myself… are you mad?"

"Yeah, I am. Now come're, we're gonna snuggle while I think of your punishment."

SpongeBob does as ordered and finds himself compressed against her warm bust. She drops her chin on his flat head to contemplate something truly diabolical for her diminutive boyfriend. The little guy still attempts to apologize for getting carried away, but Pearl's not having it. Especially when that peppy peter he's got down there keeps throbbing against her blubber.

Her eyes meet his ashamed pout that's sandwiched between her cleavage. She curls her lips into a toothy grin and whispers in his ear holes. SpongeBob's square body shudders at her quiet words, he begs for her mercy. Pearl just giggles in the stuck-up manner all spoiled teens like her do, and she doesn't give him a moment to let the mental anguish sink in. SpongeBob looks utterly destroyed as Pearl carries him out her room after dressing the two of them up properly.

The anxious sponge is returned to her front door as he recovers from his thoughts of the horrible, spirit breaking punishment he must endure. Pearl on the other hand, makes sure her gym wear is nice and snug before leaning down to kiss him goodnight. She looks at his erection twitching for any ounce of sympathy, and his teary blue orbs ready to bawl. Pearl rolls her eyes and tells him to stop being overdramatic.

"Now remember what I said Sponge. One whole week, that's it."

"But-" He stops himself and wipes the wetness from his cheeks. "-okay, I promise I won't."

"Good. Oh, and one more thing. Don't text me, I'll text you. Got it?"

* * *

Endnote: Depending on how this is received, I might aim for a fourth chapter. If not, then the next one's gonna be rock bottom.


	3. 20,000 jerks under the sea

-Whelp, here's more!

-Side note: Sponge (uppercase) is the nickname for SpongeBob used mostly by Pearl, while sponge (lowercase) is the distinction for his species.

 **Chapter 3: 20,000 jerks under the sea**

 _Friday_

The following Friday had snuck up on the young invertebrate as he was busy with some housecleaning. Mr. Krabs had begrudgingly hired more staff due to some business advisement from his daughter about working his only two employees to death. Now with a few days of the week off, SpongeBob had more free time than he knew what to do with. But all that time off has been an empty void of pain for the lovesick lad.

His colossal girlfriend, Pearl, has deemed it fit that he suffers the agony of solitude for what he's done. To ensure his torment would be absolute, her little boyfriend was to refrain from any form of self-release until further notice. And though SpongeBob isn't the type to go beating his meat every night before bed, a whole nine days of abstinence has pushed him towards the edge. One would ask, what's stopping him from simply rubbing one out behind her back? The answer is simple. SpongeBob is an honest little invertebrate and Pearl knows it. He keeps his word even at the cost of his own desires.

But finally, the day he'd been waiting for had come. As he's focused on mopping his kitchen, a vibration from his pants alerts him to his shellphone. His sapphire orbs widen at the text message displayed, from none other than Pearl herself. He's quick to drop the mop and respond, biting his nails for a reply.

What's this? She says she's willing to end his little punishment game if he'll accompany her for a day at Goo Lagoon? Of course SpongeBob says yes, and without another second of delay to boot! He makes sure Gary's good on food (and water?) and gathers everything he usually brings for a day outside in the hot summer sun. Throwing a green backpack over his shoulder, he steps through his door to be greeted by the scorching heat wave that's overtaken the people of Bikini Bottom. The temperature had skyrocketed, and there was not a cloud in sight to block the sun's glare. SpongeBob's really wishing he had passed that boating exam now more than ever, but that's nothing another several dozen more tries with Ms. Puff can't solve.

He races off in his beach apparel of blue shorts and a sleeveless white shirt, heading for the nearest bus stop. Just a few minutes pass and the lad's already sitting down and peering out the bus window. SpongeBob's feeling timid once again, and the reason is Pearl. He's fairly certain a spoiled beauty like her wouldn't pass up the chance to turn a few heads with some scandalous bikini. Not to mention the spot she chose to meet up at is right next to Mussel beach, where all the meatheads hang out. And he knows from previous conversations before they began dating, that her ideal guy was the tall and musclebound macho type with chiseled features. So that begs the question, why did she agree to go on a date with him in the first place? And he may not be an expert on relationships, but he's pretty sure most couples don't do the nasty on the second date. Or do they?

The bus eventually arrives at the nearest stop from Goo Lagoon's entrance. SpongeBob gets a move on, soon feeling the fine sand in between his toes. He'd probably be a dripping mess if it weren't for the occasional gust of cool air. The yellow sponge grows more nervous as he gets closer to Mussel Beach, where the strong come to get buff and the weak are rarely tolerated, if not belittled.

As he walks near the edge where the labeled areas for weight lifting is permitted, a pair of cold, calculating eyes set themselves on the little yellow sponge. If he had hair, then it'd be standing up right about now. He looks to see where this ominous sense of being observed is coming from. There, sitting on a bench with clearly marked two hundred-pound dumbbells in each fin, is a massive shark woman. He thinks at first there must be some mistake and she's looking at something beyond him, but there's no question about it. Her green, predatory eyes are staring right back at him. Not once does she change her deadpan expression, nor does she stop curling those hefty weights in each arm. SpongeBob realizes he's been staring for just as long as she has and decides to book it out of there. As he speedily walks away, the shark woman cracks a toothy smile, revealing that razor-sharp maw of hers.

SpongeBob ends his hasty retreat after he feels enough distance is between him and that walking meat grinder. He needs to regain his cool because another anxiety inducing dilemma demands his attention. His plump girlfriend is being hounded by a variety of ocean dwelling males, all doing a poor job at concealing their bulging trouser eels. He can't even see her body that there's so many of them, hovering around like anchovies.

No way is the young lad going to push through that crowd of horny fish. And what's more, Pearl looks like she's enjoying all the attention. The little guy doesn't feel so good about this day at the lagoon anymore and thinks maybe he should just keep on walking.

"Sponge! Hey Sponge! Where are you going?" Shouts that familiar, snobbish voice.

He looks back to see an unhappy Pearl wobbling her way through the horde of boys. Her buxom chest smacking some unlucky guys in the face while her huge butt and wide hips knock everyone else away. Like the once mighty pioneer rocks of old, she bulldozes a path to her sponge. Her swimwear is now in full view as she jiggles closer.

"I'd love to stay and chat some more fellas, but this big body of mine's gonna need _a lot_ of sunscreen. Isn't that right, SpongeBob?"

The lad just grins nervously, trying to avoid the angry mob of envious eyes wishing he were dead. Pearl laughs pompously with one hand raised to her mouth and the other leading her little guy by the hand.

His titanic girlfriend tells him that she managed to get a good spot near the water. Pearl also says that she's glad he's finally here, so that all those pesky boys that have been bothering her might take a hint. SpongeBob can't exactly blame them, especially when her two-piece bikini doesn't leave much to the imagination.

It's pink with stripes and has frilly edges to add even more femininity. But it's not the design that's catching everyone's wandering eyes. It's the glorious figure threatening to burst free from that bikini that's got all the boys drooling and their girlfriends simmering with jealousy. SpongeBob himself would take a better look if it wasn't for that sexy gait of hers causing those hips to roll right into him with every step. But Pearl's too busy frowning at the hot sun to notice her small boyfriend getting pushed around by her curves.

They eventually find their setup in the sand, which was within viewing distance the entire time. Not that SpongeBob would've noticed with his eyes busy trying to ogle the busty whale girl like everyone else. She sits her fat fanny on the blanket-sized towel that's spread out, and motions for him to unpack.

"Hey Sponge, are you almost done? My blubber's getting cooked over here!" She complains in that obnoxious tone that he thinks is cute.

"Oh! I'm sorry Pearl, I forgot you've been here longer than I have. Let's get that sunscreen on you right away!"

"You're pretty eager to put those little hands all over me, aren't you?"

"What? N-no! I just don't want you to get sunburned!" SpongeBob stutters defensively, his cheeks flushing that shade of red Pearl likes.

"Awww, I'm only teasing you Sponge! I know my little guy wouldn't do anything funny like those other boys would. So how's about you do my back first, and then I'll do yours, m'kay?"

"Yes! I mean, sure! I can do that."

SpongeBob doesn't think his small tube of SPF 15 is going to be enough for this job. Luckily, Pearl pulls out several shampoo sized bottles of her own SPF 30 for just the occasion. She lays flat on her stomach, resting on her hands while those meaty melons of hers jut outwards from her sides. Though not as much as all that bootylicious meat that's resting in front of him, poorly contained by her bikini's bottom.

The young fry cook has always tried to maintain a healthy diet despite his occupation, but this much rump roast would turn any man full blown carnivore. He ignores those fat glutes and sits beside her back to get started. Was Pearl's skin always this soft and smooth? His fingers glide over her flesh, lathering her ample body in a protective coat of sunblock. They haven't even done anything remotely sexual and his swimtrunks are already popping one mean looking stiffy. And due to their size differences, leaning over her proves quite the dilemma. His erection is now digging into her ribs and making the lad one very worried sponge. As if on cue, Pearl starts doing these quiet little moans as he works his hands and bulge into her blubber.

"Sponge?"

"Yes, ma'am!" He replies instinctively.

"That's enough for my back, take care of my legs too." She orders, eyes shut and head resting soundly.

"But what about your n-neck and shoulders?"

"I can do that on my own, but I have such a hard time reaching the back of my thighs and… well, I think you get the idea."

SpongeBob moves himself lower to her fat thighs and massages the sunscreen into that squishy blubber. He works his palms up and down those massive legs. His erection grinds against her with more gusto this time. Pearl hums in response, feeling his tiny fingers knead her doughy thigh-meat before traveling to her calves. SpongeBob repeats and finishes the process on her other leg before Pearl suggests he change position.

Confused, the young sponge asks what for? She bats a half-cocked eye and says he damn well knows what for. She wiggles that big caboose for emphasis and has the lad licking his lips in response. He snaps out of his hunger for whale booty and sits on her thighs as told. His breath becomes hurried while his heart begins pounding. His erection gets lost in the cleft of her ass cheeks the minute he sits. The sudden shock of pleasure to his concealed manhood causes him to involuntarily smack his hands onto both those ginormous hills of flesh.

"Don't you test me mister!"

"Ah! Sorry Pearl!" He laments, and quickly administers the tender hands of worship.

"Now that's better."

With a dutiful nod, the little yellow sponge spreads the sunblock in a circular motion on both buns. Her thick meat molds around his fingers with the slightest bit of applied pressure. As he gropes her big caboose, the lecherous stares and background murmurs of other guys has SpongeBob feeling rather possessive. Pearl however, is at ease with all those boys sending their hot glances her way.

She notices SpongeBob grasping at her flesh with more vigor, but is unaware of his small package buried in her buns. His gentle rubbing turns awfully grabby as his palms sink into her abundant grey blubber. Her striped bikini bottom rides up her crack in all that fondling, and manages to make the usually attention hungry Pearl feel a little self-conscious.

SpongeBob stops groping his girl's butt once her flipper grabs his wrist. She says that'll do and offers to rub him next.

"My bad Pearl, I didn't mean to get c-carried away like that."

"It's alright. Touching my butt is a boyfriend privilege anyway. Just make sure you ask nicely first." She jokes while kneeling and removing his shirt to apply sunscreen. Her blue eyes go up and down his well-toned back as her flippers delicately caress his faint outlines of muscle. "Mmmm, you've been hitting the gym, Sponge?"

"Actually, I've just been doing a lot of j-jogging in the mornings. At least five times a week since last month."

"Why didn't you tell me? We could go together! The only thing is I'm not really good with cardio, so you'll have to go easy on me."

The two laugh it up before finishing the rest of their bodies themselves and heading towards the lagoon's edge. Despite its name, Goo Lagoon is more of a lake than anything else. This still doesn't stop the locals from treating it like a beach, especially with all the sand lying around.

SpongeBob feels better walking with Pearl's flipper in hand, even if those wide babymaking hips of hers keep bumping into him along the way. They come to the calm water's shore, where plenty of other fish are soaking it up and splashing around. This time, the little sponge doesn't mind all the pervy eyes checking out his girl. He makes sure they know who she's with and places a hand on one of her monumental butt cheeks.

Pearl frowns at him and asks that he quit being so naughty and just enjoy the water. His apology is disregarded with a splash of that blue liquid to the face. A chase ensues between him and his voluptuous titan as they venture deeper into the water. They giggle and shout, no different from everyone else swimming in the lagoon. SpongeBob does run into somewhat of an embarrassing pickle when they go even further out.

He struggles to stay afloat, while Pearl is still with both feet on the sand. Seeing her tiny sponge flailing his arms for dear life has her chuckling at first, and then coming to his aid afterwards. SpongeBob wraps his arms around her sides, laying his face on her huge chest floaties. He peeks up just in time to get his face pinched.

"Awww, my little Sponge doesn't know how to swim?"

"I n-never learned how…"

"You just need the right motivation, and I know just the thing."

SpongeBob's tiny twitching eel returns upon hearing his reward for a job well done. If he can manage to swim a few meters without flopping around like a guppy, then those thick lips of hers are all his.

She pushes him away and floats back to let him begin. The best lesson Pearl tells him for beginners, is the sink or swim method. You toss someone into the water and see which one they do. And in the young lad's case, he swims. An unrefined dogfish paddle propels him forward, but nonetheless it still counts as something in her book. Pearl waits with open arms to intercept him and plants a wet smooch on his forehead. But that wasn't the type of kiss he'd been hoping for and makes it known with a peck on her cleavage.

The ample hipped whale girl furrows her brow and tells him not to be greedy. SpongeBob nestles his face in her squished bosom and pleads for more. He asks if his punishment is still going on and for how much longer must he endure the aching between his legs. Pearl is about to let his unruly behavior slide when she feels one hand firmly grab her ass. And nothing pisses her off more than somebody touching her butt without permission. Even if it's her little boyfriend who's doing the grabbing. No exceptions.

"Ugh, Sponge I can't believe you! You're acting just like all the other guys I've dated!"

"But Pearl-" He tries to apologize.

"I really thought you liked me enough just to wanna hang out, but you can't even keep it in your pants for a few more hours? Unbelievable."

"No, I didn't mean it like that! I just really miss you…"

"Yeah I bet you do." She nudges him back and turns around. "Have fun swimming back, alone."

And with that, the upset cetacean breaks into a breast stroke till her feet can carry her without effort in the shallows. SpongeBob is left on his own, paddling back with the occasional sniffle. He returns to shore some few minutes later and runs back to their chosen spot, finding everything except Pearl still there.

Looking around, SpongeBob assumes he must have gone to one of the local snackbars for a bite to eat. Pearl has said to him in their late-night texting sessions that she's guilty of stuffing her face when she's feeling down in the dumps. Finding her among the bustling crowds of fish on the wooden boardwalk won't be easy however, regardless of her impressive stature. His search is only impended by the dozens of other fish passing by and continues unsuccessfully for another five or so minutes. He eventually sees that sun-yellow ponytail of hers blowing in the wind and is horrified as his worst nightmare comes to life. Right next to her dainty blonde hair is a black dorsal fin.

Getting in for a closer look, he sees the brawny back and overall huge frame that it belongs to. Almost matching Pearl in the height department, is one big and buff looking orca dude with his flippers all over her. SpongeBob watches as his girl gets her waist felt up, giggling and barely trying to stop the black and white porpoise. They walk a few more steps before that guy leads her into an alley between a food stand and large gift shop.

'Why is she letting that creep put his flippers all over her like that!' The small sponge shouts to himself. 'Pearl would never let someone disrespect her like that… would she?'

SpongeBob has his doubts, and in that moment of uncertainty comes the worst possible scenarios. What if that's who she really is and this whole time she's just been toying with him? The more he thinks about the possibilities, the more they start making sense. After all, a little sponge like him has no business dating a big and buxom beauty like her.

'No! I won't believe it!' SpongeBob grits his buck teeth and runs into the alley after them.

Sneaking carefully around the corner, his gut feeling was right on the money. Pearl's forced up against the brick wall of the gift shop with that orca holding her in place. She's got both flippers spread while he manhandles her big caboose on his groin. SpongeBob loses the element of surprise with a startled gasp. The cause being that fat third leg stuffed in the orca's pants and hotdogged in his girlfriend's bum.

"SpongeBob! Wh-what are you doing here?" Pearl squeals in shock.

"What!" The booming voice of the beefy orca growls. "This is the loser you're with now? Barnacles, you're more desperate for dick than I thought babe. But don't worry, I got just what you need."

"Don't call me that! And let m-me go you jerk!"

SpongeBob interrupts with shaky legs and sweaty palms. "Look pal, I don't know who you are, but she said to let go! So y-you better stop right now or else-"

"Or else what? Some small-dicked chump like you is gonna make me?"

"Yeah, I am!" Sponge yells with a pathetically unthreatening fist held high.

The orca shoves Pearl to her knees and stomps towards SpongeBob who charges with reckless abandonment. His little yellow fist impacts his opponent's washboard abs with the unfathomable power only a sponge could deliver. Which is essentially equivalent to a baby's jab, leaving a big smirk on the orca's face. He tenses his abdominals to repel SpongeBob's hand as if were dust before the wind.

"He-he-he-he! My turn."

"Stop!" Pearl screams, on her hands and knees. "Don't hurt him! I'll do w-whatever you want Don, just leave him alone!"

"Oh you can count on that babe, but first I gotta teach this little chump a lesson!" Don the whale proclaims with a clenched flipper of his own. He picks up SpongeBob like a box of Branflakes and gets ready to pulverize his face. "Argh! There's nothing more annoying than seeing a whimpy loser like you with a nice pawg like her!"

His girlfriend attempts to delay the inevitable, but Don just shoves Pearl onto her cushiony rear. The muscle-for-brains beefcake says that after he's done pounding on SpongeBob's face, he'll make him watch as he pounds on Pearl's ass with his onyx pillar. Pearl stares from behind Don, in complete horror at seeing her little boyfriend's legs twitch from the first punch. She begins sobbing, begging Don to let him go. But the orca just preps another fist, clearly frustrated with the results of his blow.

Pearl's sniffling and tears come to an abrupt end when she sees what's really going on. Her little boyfriend's voice calls to her, strong and without fear.

"Didn't you hear me, I said I'm ready?"

"Rrrrgh! This'll fix ya!" Don snarls before punching him again with zero effectiveness.

His thick girlfriend wipes her tears away, watching the orca toss SpongeBob to the ground in anger. Pearl thuds over to his side and kneels to embrace her tiny boyfriend. She asks through her wet, sniveling visage if he's okay, and receives a reassuring nod. It seems both Pearl and Don skipped one too many biology classes in high school, or else they'd know invertebrates like SpongeBob can absorb heavy physical trauma that would normally brutalize any regular fish.

"This ain't over yet! I'm still gonna ruin that ass, babe!" Don announces while reaching for the couple.

SpongeBob stands in front of his girl to protect her when suddenly a big red claw clamps down on Don's wrist.

"Not so fast!"

"Larry the lobster!" All three of them shout in unison.

"In the chitinous flesh, baby! Now what's all this about beating on SpongeBob and taking his woman?"

"Larry, I c-can explain man!" Don tries to reason.

"So ya like kicking people's butts now do ya?"

In a true testament of strength, the big red crustacean himself lifts Don over his head with a triumphant cry only a workout junkie could pull off.

"There's only one place for trash like you."

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh is right bro! Catch you on the flipside!"

Larry chucks Don into a nearby dumpster for the food stand, leaving the big orca seeing starfish. He dusts off his big meaty claws and strolls over to help the whale and sponge duo stand. He escorts them out of the alley when SpongeBob turns to ask how he knew they were in trouble.

"I was just on my usual jog route when I overheard all the ruckus back there."

"We're really glad you showed up when you did." Pearl replies gratefully.

SpongeBob also expresses his gratitude as Larry leans in to put his claw around him.

"I can't take all the credit myself though, I saw how you stood up for your lady. Now that's something I can lispect!"

"Uh, what's lispect mean?"

"Respect and like! C'mon SpongeBob, get with the times! Anyway, I gotta get back to my jog, and then some squats. Stay outta trouble you two!"

The huge scarlet lobster takes his leave, making a comment to SpongeBob on how lucky he is to have snagged a prize like Pearl. Larry soon fades into the crowd of fish down the boardwalk, prompting the young couple to be on their way as well.

They stroll in silence, filled with hesitant glances. SpongeBob isn't sure if he should apologize, or even address the situation that just occurred back there. He opens his mouth to speak at the same time Pearl does and pauses to let her go first. She does the same and the two end up staring into one another's eyes without a single word. Whatever doubts the lad may have had disappeared the instant they locked hands once more. They both blush and continue their awkwardly quiet walk till reaching their stuff back on the sand.

Pearl accidentally pulls SpongeBob inward as she sits. The lad falls into the embrace of those pillowy jugs, popping up between them with a deep flush of red streaked across his face. He attempts to get off her, but she keeps him in place with her arms.

"Sponge." Pearl softly says with her chin sitting on his head. "I'm really sorry about all this, not just what happened with Don."

"It's okay."

She hugs him tighter, squashing her poorly covered mammoth breasts against his face. "No, it's not. I shouldn't have let you suffer just because I tempted you into doing something naughty in the first place."

"Pearl."

"And then I go off like some dumb bimbo to flirt with one of my ex's, thinking that making you more jealous would cheer me up. And then I remembered exactly why I left guys like that to begin with." She finishes with a pitiful groan, followed by his name.

"Pearl!"

"Huh? What?"

"I don't care about any of that. I just wanna know if you still like me?"

Without saying anything else, she lowers her plump lips to greet his own yellow kisser. The contact is brief due to the numerous eyes all around them, but Pearl makes her point. She soon feels his appreciation poking her belly button and steals another peck. She asks if he'd like a quickie before they head back over to his place.

SpongeBob, being out of his element once more, questions what a quickie actually is. Pearl rolls her eyes and just tells him to pack all their belongings. It's late into the afternoon as SpongeBob follows that chunky butt while carrying everything on his own. They come to one of many tents around the lagoon that can be used for changing. Pearl tells him to just leave their things outside.

What was designed to be a comfortable one-man tent, is now a cramped couple's booty bumping booth. SpongeBob is forced back onto the single wooden bench inside; her huge butt is close enough to bend his stiff nose upwards. He reaches out and gives that fat ass the squeezing it deserves. Pearl beams as SpongeBob rubs his face on her big bubbly butt. The lad's so enthralled by its sheer size and shapely cheeks, that he opens his mouth to nibble.

"Aha-ha-ha-ha! Sponge don't, you'll leave marks! Quit it!"

"Oh Pearl," The small butt-munching sponge gasps "Just a little more!"

"No, I said just a quickie! Now lose those shorts and lemme see it!"

"Wha- why only me? Pearl wait!"

SpongeBob's blue swimtrunks are yanked down to his sandals as Pearl kneels for a better view. She looks at the small yellow penis before her and giggles. The young sponge's face glows rosy again, begging her not to stare so intently at his meager package. Pearl moves in to smack her full lips on his glans, leaving her claim on his manhood. She showers his member with even more kisses and ends up covering every inch of his shaft. It should be noted that the whale girl keeps her head facing one side due to the dimensions of her rectangular noggin.

All those tiny smooches get him nowhere, his lipstick smeared dick aches for some real action. SpongeBob watches her suck on his squishy balls, unwinding the tension of his built-up seed. She's got him leaking precum like crazy. His body yearns for Pearl more than ever as his tortured moans utter her name. Pearl can't stop herself from erupting in a fit of giggles at how badly her little guy wants to get it on. And she'd be lying if she said her womanhood wasn't hot and bothered too.

"Okay, okay, just keep it down Sponge. We gotta be quiet unless you want everyone at Goo Lagoon to know what we're doing."

"My bad, I just can't t-take it anymore. Pearl please…" SpongeBob whimpers.

"Then how's about I make this quickie extra special?"

"How?"

Her fat, round ass wobbles before him as she drops on all fours. She shakes that stupidly huge butt of hers in his face again and smiles.

"By letting you give it to me raw. Whaddya say to that, SpongeBob?"

"Are y-you sure? Is it r-really okay?" The thrilled, yet shy young invertebrate asks.

She says nothing and nods. SpongeBob wastes no time, almost tearing the bottom of her bikini off. Just like that fake yoga lesson with her dad watching, the lad has no choice but to spread those grey, pillowy ass cheeks apart. There he finds her leaking pussy and basks in the pungent aroma that his girl's emitting. The tip of his penis nudges her plump sex all over in his frantic attempts to penetrate Pearl.

His overly curvy girlfriend sends a helping flipper from underneath, since SpongeBob's got his hands full with her fat fanny in each hand. Pearl hears his relieved sigh and feels her small boyfriend's phallus stab into her with unusual force. It might not be big enough to stuff her whale cunt completely, but his bulging glans are scraping where no dick has scraped before. Maybe wearing a condom dulled the sensation the first time they did it, who knows? But now with his bare organ rubbing her meaty canal directly, Pearl's pussy really starts to quiver. She stares back at him with a concerned expression and asks him to take it down a notch. When the baffled sponge hears that he's the first guy she's ever let stick it to her raw, he snaps.

His modest manhood retracts slowly, only to return with a violent fury. Pearl gasps from the unexpected spear to that sensitive midway spot on the roof of her vagina. SpongeBob grunts while keeping that ass spread and pounding that rosy colored gash of hers good. Anyone walking by the changing-tent would easily be able to hear the loud smacking of his groin against her cheeks. That very thought has Pearl tightening up, pullling his thrusting member even deeper.

"S-SpongeBob, take it easy back there. You're really m-messing me up!"

A painful stinging to her backside follows the crack of his palm on her ample flesh.

"Pearl! Pearl!"

"Sponge, d-don't spank me! Someone's gonna hear us!" She begs as he sends another rippling smack to her big, soft ass.

"You're my girl! Mine!"

"What's gotten into you?"

Not even Pearl's numerous experiences could prepare her for SpongeBob's booty-bongo session. She feels her feet curling and her flippers grasping the sand uncontrollably. Her eyes stare blankly out the slight opening in the tent while the rest of her convulses. That fat whale pussy undulates across the lad's pounding length, impatiently trying to milk the cum from his balls. A long and exasperated moan slips through her lips. Pearl's mind is numb, and her huge body grows weak. She can only squirm as his smaller frame embraces that humongous ass, selfishly squeezing those cheeks with all his power. SpongeBob growls something that his chunky girlfriend ignores through her euphoric whining. His penis swells inside her velvety folds, his cum-heavy testicles tense up with all that rising seed. Pearl drops her panting face in the sandy floor as his spastic strokes turn slow and rough. The little sponge explodes what seems like a bucket load of molten babychowder inside her.

"Oooh dear N-Neptune." The drowsy Pearl wails under her breath.

"Ah! Ugh! Take it y-you pawg!" SpongeBob whimpers while plastering every nook and cranny of her plump pussy. Not even her womb is spared as his thick wad of spunk gushes in and paints that babyroom white.

He pumps her a few more times before pulling out and falling on his square backside dripping in sweat from the poorly ventilated changing-booth. Pearl fairs no better, the droplets of perspiration all over her skin makes that big butt of hers glisten.

SpongeBob sees his girl coming out of her orgasmic daze and realizes what he's done when a glob of man porridge oozes out of her. He darts to her side helping the wobbly legged whale to her feet. The little sponge begs for forgiveness, believing that he ruined his one chance at atonement.

"Hey, hey, it's okay SpongeBob, relax!" She tells him while reaching outside to find some paper towels from her bag. That splooge pouring from her snatch isn't going to just magically disappear.

"But I came inside y-you! I'm not ready to be a dad!"

"That's what you're worried about most? Ugh, typical men."

Pearl assures him that today was a safe day and that even if it wasn't, it'd take several more helpings of babybatter to have a chance of knocking up a cetacean of her size.

"See, nothing to worry about. Now stop being silly and get dressed."

"But… I hit you."

"You mean those little love taps you gave my butt? C'mon Sponge, you really think you're the only guy that's ever tried smacking all this? Well, you're actually the only guy who didn't get smacked back, ha-ha!"

"Oh Pearl! You really are the best pawg!" The diminutive yellow sponge obliviously says while hugging her thighs.

SpongeBob falls off with a playful swipe of Pearl's flipper and looks up to see her scowl. He asks what he did wrong as the hand that dealt the blow brings him back on his feet. She demands to know why he's used that term twice already and if he wishes to test his luck by saying it a third time. The unsure lad waves his hands negatively, telling her that he thought it was a compliment.

"The way Don s-said it, I thought he was calling you pretty."

"No you barnacle head, it's dumb slang for meatheads like him. It literally means _phat ass whale girl_ , ugh! It's so stupid!"

"I d-didn't know, I'm sorry…" The lad mopes, pulling up his shorts and tucking his pride away.

"I know you didn't, I just get really touchy about those kinda things." Pearl grabs his hand after dressing herself and changes her frown upside down. "You know, you really gotta learn to stop apologizing so much, Sponge. Just cuz you're a little cutie doesn't mean sorry's gonna work every time."

The frisky couple walk out the tent, sweaty and red-faced. The dozens of curious gazes watching them can probably guess what the two young adults were up to. But their stares don't bother SpongeBob like they had before. He moves with a peppy kick in his step, carrying all their belongings and following quickly behind his big-butted tower of woman.

They make it to the nearest bus stop right as the next one is scheduled to pass and get cozy in the backseats. Pearl takes the window side and breathes easy, loving the airconditioned atmosphere cooling her sweat slick body. Leaving Goo Lagoon though, she decided not to cause an uproar and wore a slightly less revealing attire. She buttoned up a teal blouse and wrapped a thin yellow sash around her fertile hips for good measure.

Pearl looks out the window at the afternoon sun, annoyed at how quickly the day flew by. She brightens up once she feels her boyfriend leaning on her side to rest. Remembering how bravely he stood up to Don, she moves her arm to let him fall onto her meaty thighs. Her flipper then goes to caress his face as SpongeBob flutters his eyelashes in his weary state. The softness of her legs and gentle touch across his skin, it puts the little guy right to sleep. When they finally return to his pineapple under the sea, she makes a quick call to her old man. Pearl says she'll be having a sleepover with the girls and won't be back till tomorrow.

 **Q & A:** OptimusMaximusauthor

-Funny you should mention that since the first iteration of this smut had SpongeBob with a pretty big harpoon if you catch my drift? But much like you said, I was starting feel that having every male protagonist sporting a huge dong was getting old real fast. It's refreshing, honestly it really is. The only thing I gotta do now is actually put effort into why SpongeBob's gonna get all the bitches without being Biggus Dickus incarnate.

-And I forgot to clarify on this earlier, but SpongeBob's being portrayed here in his very early twenties (21?) while Pearl is in her late teens (19?). Oh, and don't go asking any realistic questions because this show defies all of reality as we know it.

Example: Goo Lagoon, sweating, showering, campfires, etc.

-One last thing guys, there's one more bonus chapter in the works. But just don't expect it any time soon as I'm also focusing on my main stories as well. Also if you want a better look at the cover, check out my profile for more info on that.


End file.
